


Submission

by Winterstar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterstar/pseuds/Winterstar
Summary: “I need to go home now. Take me home Tony.” Steve smiled with a knowing gaze. The power of a Submissive should never be under estimated. “Home Tony.”Tony followed his Submissive’s order as it was and always would be. Dominant and Submissive.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 155





	Submission

**Author's Note:**

> This past summer I participated in the mini-exchange for the Cap-ironman community. I was assigned musicalluna and her art inspired so many ideas. I wanted to write so many stories. I ultimately decided on a different one, but I had written this one and it is just sitting on my hard drive - so here it is. For the beautiful art go [here](https://musicalluna-draws.tumblr.com/post/177886396482/thisll-probably-get-a-proper-color-at-some-point).
> 
> Thank you musicalluna - I loved this piece.

He stroked a gentle hand through Steve’s hair as he knelt at Tony’s side. The chaos of the scene around him exploded, but Tony kept his fingers tangled in his Submissive’s hair. Up until this moment in time, no one guessed that Captain America was a Submissive, especially not the fact that Captain America – the paragon of virtue – was Tony Stark’s Submissive. 

Fury nearly growled at Tony. They’d come to an agreement after all, that if Tony took Steve on as his Submissive and the bond sealed it, then the price to pay was his silence. The world would never know that Steve Rogers aka Captain America knelt at Tony’s feet, that he most gratefully licked Tony’s shoes or even groveled with his forehead to the floor – the standard and accepted form of greeting to a Dominant from a Submissive. 

Letting even the other team members know this bit of information teetered on breach of contract. Tony had talked it over with Steve the night before as he sat on the bed and Steve held himself still and quiet. 

“We have to decide what to do about the team,” Tony had said. He let his hand drift over Steve’s pectoral muscles. Steve stiffened but didn’t move from his prone position on the bed. It was a test. Steve had only been Tony’s Submissive for a short period of time – five weeks. Tony wanted to see how far he could push Steve. He’d found pain and pleasure mixed wonderfully for Steve, but this wasn’t about pain or pleasure – this was about discipline and obedience. If there were categories of Dominants then Tony would most definitely be shuffled into the classification of Disciplinarian. Maybe it was because Tony couldn’t discipline himself. A Submissive who could led the way for him.

Tony kept talking as he caressed Steve’s perfect skin. “There’s going to be a time when I – or you – may need to fall into our roles, our natural biological roles. If I discipline you, or you submit to me during a briefing and the team doesn’t know – what will they think?” Tony noticed the smallest twitch of a muscle. He stopped and stared at Steve. Steve bit his lip and froze. He’d been instructed not to move, not a muscle. He could breathe and blink, but nothing more as he lay on the bed naked. Tony didn’t tie him or bind him in any way. He simply had him lie down and remain motionless. It was harder that way without bondage to take the Submissive’s mind off the task at hand. He couldn’t fall into subspace. He needed to stay attentive because at any moment, Tony might touch him intimately and then what might happen then? How would Steve follow orders then?

“There are times I need my Submissive to be at my beck and call even out of a scene. Are you prepared for that; I wonder?” Tony leaned over and kissed Steve’s cheek, his eyelids and then he nudged a little at his mouth. “I wonder if you really want to be my Submissive. How much would you give over to me.” His words were a breathy whisper. “How much would you surrender?”

Submissives had key words, trigger words. Tony knew well enough to explore and find the words as soon as Steve became his Submissive. They needed to know the words in order to avoid them during hot situations and battles. Captain America led the Avengers and Submissive or not he needed to take control of the team, lay out strategy, and be a respected leader. Sure, it was a dichotomy, but also reality. They needed work arounds and they needed to ensure that Steve’s status never prevented his duty to the team. Luckily, it happened to be only the Submissive’s Dominant who could trigger the action with special words or motions. 

Tony loved to trigger Steve’s needy submission. It thrilled him to see Steve head toward subspace with only a word or a trained wave of a hand. Lord, knew that the headiness of it lurked in the back of Tony’s mind all the time. Oh, the great and horrifying truth prowled in the background. Yet, Tony successfully shunned the idea of using it against Steve and becoming the world’s worst (or best depending on your point of view) super villain. Tony never entertained the idea of betraying Steve – he couldn’t. As Steve’s Dominant, Tony’s devotion was signed, sealed, and forever. 

Though that didn’t take the ability to tease Steve away from Tony.

_Surrender_ was one of Steve’s most powerful trigger words. Just a whisper of that word sent him into subspace, deep and abiding for hours. A pleasure filled needy mindspace. Tony reserved the word for times he felt Steve needed it, for times after battle when the adrenaline rush was too high and the tension in his shoulders too taut. To ease it all, Tony would guide Steve to their home and bathe him, wash his hair, and then lay him out on the bed. He would use the word and then let him fall. 

Down.

Down.

Down.

That night, Tony watched in silent joy as Steve descended into bliss that only Tony’s words gave him. The power of a Submissive lie in their capitulation, the power of a Dominant lie in their compassion. Tony protected Steve as he lingered in subspace and he loved every moment of it. 

When Steve finally emerged like a deep sea diver breaking the surface, he embraced Tony without a word. Tears stained his cheeks, and when Tony saw it, he realized tears wet his own face. To have Steve surrender to him, to have Steve be grateful for it, to have Steve at his mercy so willingly beat every doubt and fear out of his head. For years he had thought his Dominant nature a liability, problem, a weakness. But yet, within the sphere of his relationship with Steve, Tony discovered the strength, power, and humility of it. 

Now as they presented the truth to their team mates a rustle of doubt shivered through Tony, a whisper of a coming storm through the thicket of trees. Should they have decided to do it this way? Should they have tried at all? Would the team still follow Steve? 

Thor stood at the center of the conference room, his face perplexed and questioning. Of course, as an alien, he didn’t have the same biology. The mitigating factor depended on his background as a leader. He understood the chain of command, and well a commander on his knees – too willingly drop – might not break for the right side of the equation. 

On the other hand, Bruce looked like he was in deep conversation with himself or maybe the other guy – who knew. Bruce – his science buddy and friend – kept his opinions to himself. But his eyes when they met Tony’s were soft and sympathetic. He would get it. Tony had no idea if Bruce was Dom or Sub or Neutral. But the man had a raging beast inside of him, and he had to understand that each and every one of them presented a face to the world, and that face only a select few would ever see. Bruce wasn’t the problem.

Fury, Clint, and Natasha were the problem. Fury looked furious. Of course, he knew Steve’s status and their arrangement. But the contract stipulated confidentiality. This wasn’t it in his eyes, but Tony and Steve discussed it and they both came to the agreement that the team needed to know why Tony would never say the word ‘surrender’ to an enemy among other things. So they decided mutually to tell the team. Right now, though, Fury happened to be the least of their worries.

It was Clint – a Neutral and Natasha – a Dom – they had to worry about the most. Natasha stuck her tongue to the side of her cheek and glared at them. Tony felt the shift in pheromones. Pheromones dictated their lives, every day. Today the flood in the conference room overwhelmed. Next to him Steve shifted, only slightly. His head laid upon the side of Tony’s thigh. In this setting, when Steve had been triggered to show his submission, he stayed put, but Tony knew he ached to stand, to defend them both. Tony wondered at the dichotomy of Steve’s life – how he dealt with being a Sub and a leader all at once. By comparison, Tony had it easy.

As Tony watched, Clint dropped his gaze to see their captain under Tony’s thrall. Steve remained attached to Tony, kneeling, very nearly keening his submission. Tony felt the vibration of his need to moan, to show his station through the release of pheromones. He was sure everyone in the conference room smelt it too, though Thor might not recognize what it was. Eventually, Clint only shrugged and turned away. His senses weren’t as strong in the pheromone department being a Neutral or Neut as many called them. Luckily, his casual nature also allowed for departures from the norm.

“Okay with me,” Clint said and smiled. He leaned back against the table and crossed his arms. “You guys must have some bone cracking sex.”

Natasha slapped him in the arm with the back of her hand. “Clint. You should be worried about what this means for the team, not whether they’re going to break the bed.”

“Whoa! I hadn’t even thought of that!” Clint smirked. “How many? How many beds have you broken?”

“Clint!” Natasha said and justifiably quieted him. She studied them and then the rest of the room. They were all waiting for her verdict. Inwardly, Tony shuddered – from anticipation he told himself, not from fear of reprisal on her part.

She walked over to them and showed her empty hand to Tony. He nodded. A display of trust. Her hand glided under Steve’s chin and lifted it so that she looked into his glossy eyed stare. Deep. He was deep under and would stay there until Tony released him with a word and a shift in their mutual pheromones. 

She made a little humming noise as she examined Steve. In all, his state was vulnerable. His eyes were fogged with the pleasure of the hormones and Tony’s dominance over him. Tony picked up on the ever present need to defend and lead the team, but it was a subtle thing that he was sure Natasha missed. When he glanced at her, Tony spied a kind of longing, a yearning to see the same deference at her feet. He smiled in sympathy. He never knew what it meant until a Submissive became his own.

“He’ll be able to lead?”

“We’ve tested his limits and except for the one trigger word, everything is easily handled.” More tests and checks would be planned. Security measures put into place. No one outside of this room knew the one trigger word – no one outside of Tony knew the others. His biology would never let him reveal those things. He would die for his Submissive. 

“Good.” Natasha shared a look with Tony. Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears. “I’m happy for you.”

The meeting dissipated and Tony whispered his release word. Steve slowly stood up, held Tony in his big strong arms. His words were faint, heavy, groggy. “That went better than expected.”

“It did,” Tony agreed.

“I need to go home now. Take me home Tony.”

He slid a hand under Steve’s jaw and kissed him lightly on the lips. “Home?” The dizzying spell of looking into Steve’s eyes, those blue eyes that played with a touch of green, spun through Tony – tightening his gut and flushing his cheeks. 

Steve smiled with a knowing gaze. The power of a Submissive should never be under estimated. “Home Tony.”

Tony followed his Submissive’s order as it was and always would be. Dominant and Submissive.


End file.
